Harry Potter and the evil egg
by seirra
Summary: Its Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and Voldemort is once again trying to kill Harry. Will harry beat him again or will this time Voldmort win?
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters in this story  
  
Harry was feeling restless. It was the middle of the night and he was stuck at the Dursley's bored  
out of his mind. He couldn't wait for Tuesday when he the Weasely's would pick him up to stay  
at their house for the rest of the summer. He looked out the window, and saw a giant egg. He  
rubbed his eyes and it was gone. "Must be seeing things," he said out loud to himself. He closed  
his eyes and went back to sleep.  
When it was finally Tuesday, Harry got up early and packed all his things. "They better be not coming through  
our fireplace again," Mr. Dursely said. "No, the Ministery is gonna let them borrow a car. Then in  
what seemed like forever the doorbell rang. Harry ran to it and opened the door. "Ron," he squealed  
"Hey Harry. Get your stuff so we can put it in the car and get out of here." Harry grabbed his  
stuff shouted "bye" over his shoulder and went in the car. "Nice to see you again Harry," Mr. Weasely  
said. Harry smiled but was to excited to say anything. "I'm so glad the muggles are letting you stay  
with us, Ron said. Harry nodded his head happily. Will have so much fun," he continued.  
Harry finally settled down and they all had a nice chat. When they reached their house, Fred and   
George came out and helped Harry bring his things to Ron's room. "Hi Harry," Ginny said. "Oh  
hi Ginny," Harry said. Mrs Weasley came running up the stairs and gave Harry a big hug. "Oh Harry  
we missed you!" "I missed you guys to," Harry said.  
  
*Authors note* sorry this first chapters so short, I'll try to make the next one loneger 


	2. Harry sees another egg and Nsync comes

"Wow the summer just flew by. I can't belive we are getting on the train to Hogwarts," Ron exclaimed.  
"I know what you mean. It seems like just yesterday you picked me up to go to your house,"  
Harry said. "Yeah," Ron sighed happily. "I really missed school," Hermoine said. "You would,"  
a voice said. They turned around and saw..... Draco Malofoy! "What are youuuuu doing here,"  
Ron asked. "Going to school, like the rest of you doofus." Ron's face turned red and he turned  
away. "Get out of here Malfoy. No one wants you here," Harry said. "Why would I want to be  
with you idiots," Malfoy said. "Well then what the hell are you doing here?" Hermoine asked. Well  
I um, whatever." Malfoy turned and left. "Good ridence," Ron muttered. They all gigeled and  
continued talking. They talked and talked for what seemed like forever. "Will we ever get there?" Ron whined. Harry looked out the window. "I think we are almost..." but stopped in mid sentence and gasped in suprise. He saw a giant egg. And it had a face! "Harry what is it whats wrong?" Hermoine asked. "I saw I saw an an an egg." "Wow how scary," Ron said sarcastily. "It had a face! A mean one!" Harry excalimed. Ron and Hermoine looked out the window and saw nothing. "Harry theres nothing there. You must be seeing things," Ron said. The train finally came to a stop. "We're here," Hermione said happily. Harry took one more nervous glance out the window then followed his friends.  
Wasn't the food delious," Semus said. "Oh yes much better then last year," Nevlle said. "I totally agree," Hermoine said. "Yeah," Ron said. "Well," Harry started to say but stopped. Neveille had the stangest expression on his face. "Whats wrong?" Harry asked. "Its its its its its its its its......." Everyone turned to look at where NEveile was pointing. "OMG its Nsync," Hermoine shrieked. "Whats a Nsync," Ron asked. "There a boy band Ron!" "Whats the big deal. "Boy bands are soooooooooooo cool. They can't sing, look like idiots when they dance and are sooooooooo hott. Especially when there all icky and sweaty," Hermoine said. She and Neville ran up to them and asked for their autographs. "Come on Ron, lets go to our room," Harry said.  
Meanwhile Professor Snape was throwing a fit. "I wanted that job and you gave it to some idiot who couldn't even show up for the sorting cermony and dinner!" "She running let Servus," Dumbuldore said. "She? She? SHE!!!!!!!!!1 You gave the defense against dark arts to a woman! Are you insane?" "Now Servus calm down." "Yes," a voice from behind said. "Do calm down. Servus gasped. Behind him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long flowing red hair, dark orange eyes and a nose like Sarah Jessica Parker. "I'am Professor Snifn'Scrath," she said. Snape just stared at her in amazement. "Oh Auroa. Iam so glad you finally made it," Dumbuldore said.   
Back with Nsync millons of girls and some guys where getting there autographs. "Could you point us in the direction of Professor Dumbdores office," Chris asked. "I'll take you there one of the girls shrieked and grabbed Chris and Joey's hands and started running. The others followed.  
In the boys room Harry and Ron were talking about girls. "Do you still like Cho?" Ron asked. "Well um yes," Harry admited. He paused then asked, "Who do you like?" Ron turned a deep shade of red and mumbled something. "What was that I didn't hear you?" Harry said. Ron gulped then whisphered, "Hermoine." "You like Hermoine," Harry shouted. "Shhhhh," Ron said. "Sorry. Why did you never tell me before?" "I geuss I was a little embarsed." "Why?" "I don't know. I geuss cause we're such good friends and oh I don't know."  
Nsync was lost. They finally lost the girls but had no idea were they were. "We need to find him," Justin. "Oh but where?" Lance asked. Joey shook his head and leaned on the gargolye. "Oh farfucklye," Justin said. While the others gave him a weird look and moved away the gargolye sprang to life causing Joey to fall. "Wow a seceret passage," J.C. said with a giggle. "Lets explore it!" Lance said. The boys went into the room and found Profesoor Dumbldore with and ugly woman and stange looking man. "Aw man he found the secret passage before us," Lance said sadly. "This is no secert passage boys, this is my office." "You turned the secret passage into your office," Justin said. "Oh God," Snape muttered. The woman started laughing but then tried to hide it. "So why did you call for us?" Joey asked. "Well the thing is....."  
  
*Author's note* I know there are a lot of words spelled wrong and I spelled peoples names wrong so don't say anything about it in the reviews 


	3. Bye, Bye, Bye to Nsync

"MMMMMMMM, I love eggs," J.C. said. "Lets eat them all," Lance said. "Yeah," Chris shouted happily. "You can't eat them you idiots, there evil and they'll kill you," Snape said. They looked at him blankly. "Eggs kill," Justin asked sounding suprised. "That happened to my cousin," Joey said. Profesor Snape looked annoyed and left the room. "I wonder whats wrong with him?" Lance said. "WE should cheer him up," Chris said. "Lets go," Justin said. They all started to leave. "Wait!" Professor Dumblodore shouted. "What?" J.C asked. "You musn't tell anyone. Only the other teachers know but don't metion it to them. We don't want to scare the children," Dumblodore said. "Ok we won't tell they all said." "Good now why don't you and Professor SniffnScracth go have lunch." "If you don't mind Albus, I'd rather go to my room and settle in." "Oh ok, but you'll be done for dinner?" "Wouldn't miss it." Great see then. Now boys move along and remember NOT A WORD!" They left the room and headed in the direction Dumblordore pointed them in. "I'm so hungry," Lance said. They sat down at the table and the food was already there. They dug in until Lance came across an egg. "An egg," he shriked. He got on the table and started running away ruining everyones meal. "Hey now whats going on," Dumbldore asked. "Its an egg! and evil egg!" Lance said. "Shhhhh you idiot," Snape said. They took the boys and put them in a room. "I'am sorry to do this to you but for now it is the best thing. I wish you could of been more help," Dumbldore said. "But why don't we just modife their memories," Mcgorall said. "We will once this whole thing is over, besides they could be in danger." "Now who will we call?" "GHOSTBUSTERS," Lance said. "Lets leave the room first," Snape said. They left the secret room and went back to Dumbldores office. "I know who to call. He's a very good friend of mine." "Whats his name?" "Nelly."  
Oz was walking by Hogwarts. He looked and saw a castle. Then looked again. "Wo what the hell is Hogwarts?" It smelled like witches and wizards his werewolf sense told him. He decided to have a look and he entered the building. HE was amazed by what he saw. Big beautful paintings, strange statues, and knights in armor. He smelled food and made his why to the dining hall. It was a mess. Food was all over the hall from the mess Lance had made and it was empty. "Looks clean enough for me," he said. And he picked up the food and ate it for he hadn't eaten in day. Then he heard a shriek. He looked up and standing in front of him was Winky the house elf. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, its just I'm really hungry." "Winky is sorry sir she is not knowing you were here." "OK well I'll just get out of your way. He left the dining hall and whisphered outloud to himself, "Was that an elf?"  
"Nelly said he would be here tomrow. He getting on a plane now." "I hope he will be more help then those idiot boys," Snape said. "Not to worry. Nelly is quite inteligent. I don't know what I was thinking when I contacted..." "Clearly you weren't thinking at all to have hired those idiots," Snape inturupted. "Now Snape be nice. Though they are idiots, they have stellar dance movies that would of been great for fighting." Snape looked at the clock. "Oh shit, I have a class! I gotta run." Snape ran out of the room quickly and down to potions.  
"Wonder were Snape is," Harry said. "Dunno, maybe hes sick," Ron said. "Or maybe.." Hermoine started to say but Snape walked in the room. "Sorry I'm late class. I was.. busy." "With N..." a student started to say. "I will not tolreat that name in my class," Snape said angrly. Everyone looked at him in suprise. "Now get out your....." "Wonder whats bugging him," Harry whisphered. "I'm betting it has something to do with that boy band," Hermoine said. "Wonder why they are so afraid of eggs Ron said. Then someone stumbled into their class. "Who are you," Snape asked. "Oh I'm Oz." He held out his hand but Snape did not shke it. He gave him an evil glare. "What are you doing here" "I was just walking and saw this caslte and thought i take a look." "You SAW it," he shouted. Come with me NOW. Draco your in charge. Draco smiled sumgly and went in front of the class. "Oh God," Harry whisphered.  
"So Oz, what are you," Dumbldore asked. Oz looked at him in supprise. "What the hell are you talking about?" "Hes a muggle," Snape muttered. "I wouldn't be calling me names if I was you," Oz said thrently. "Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it," Snape said. Oz got up with clenched thists. "Now everyone calm down," Dumbldore said. He turned to Oz and said plesently. "You are a werewolf, correct?" Oz stared at him stuned. "But but how did you know." "I could sense something upon you. Since you didn't know what a muggle was I though you might be a werewolf. That would explain how you found Hogwarts." "What exactly is Hogwarts." "A school for young witches and wizards." "Oh" "Well seeing it is almost the full moon why don't you stay here we could find a place for you and..." "Well actually I kinda got it under conrotl." "Really DO tell." "Well its a long story and can I still stay here for a while?" "OF course." Dumbldore magicaly filled 2 cups with tea. Snape rolled his eyes with disgust and went back to his class.  
While that was happening, Nelly was on a magical plane to Hogwarts. "I hope everything is ok," he said outloud to himself. "I hope I will be able to help." 


	4. Nelly and Snape's love potion

*Author's Note* I might not continue this if I don't get any more reviews, so please review cause I have lots of ideas for this story!  
  
Voldemort laughed outloud. "My plan is going so perfect," he said. "Soon Hogwarts will be mine!" RAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH"  
Nelly had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Dumblodore was waiting for him at the entrance. "Finally you have arrived. We are in dire need of your help." I'll do anything I can profesor." "Thank you now follow me."  
"Who is that guy?" "I've never seem him before." "Do you think hes a new profesor?" "NO, no one left." "Maybe hes the defesne against dark arts." "NO that went to that ugly lady." "Damn whos that hes hott!" Oz walked nervously though the halls as people stared at him and pointed and whisphered. He tried to ignore the stares he got but it was to hard and was getting rather annoying. He was glad to finally have a place to stay for a while but all those people staring at him......  
"Wow wasn't Defense against Dark arts great?" Harry said. "Yeah I never knew a woman would know so much," Ron said. "Are you impling that woman are dumb?" Hermoine said angrily. "Well no I just ment, you know woman and like fighting or well um?" "Oh shut up Ron," Hermoine said and left in a huff. "You sure got her mad." Harry said. "Oh she just took what I said wrongly," Ron said. Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.  
"Yo is it hot in herre," Nelly said. "No actually it is quite cool," Dumboldore said. Nelly looked at him stangely but did not say anything. "We are all very grateful you are helping us," Dumbldore said. "Profesor Mcgrongell will show you to your room." Nell y got up and left with her. They walked through winding corridors and many stairs untill they finally reached the room Nelly was staying. "Here we are," Mcgrongell said. Nelly went in the room and looked around. It was huge. It had a king size bed, a kitchen, a big screen tv, and a jauzzi." "Damn, this is so fuckin awesome," Nelly said happily. "Glad you like it and would you please refrain from swearing in front of the children?" "Yeah of course." Mcgorngell left and Nelly stood in the room for a while then begain to put his stuff away.  
Meanwhile Profesor Snape was making a love potion to give Professor Snifn'Scratch to make her fall in love with him. He just finished it and was about to pour it in a cup when Draco came and asked him, "What are you making?" "Oh um this? Why its this drink that I um well like alot." "Wow, can I have some?" "NOOOOOOOOOO. Its mine, all mine. Now run along you. Draco stared at him angrily and was about to answer break when they heard a huge crash outside his door. Snape ran to see what had happened and when he did, Draco pulled a small cup out of his pocked and put some of the potion in it and quickly left the room. He was near the painting of the fat lady when he finally drank it. "Oh shit this is awful. How the hell can he lke this?"  
Snape went back in his room and was about to pour some of the potion in a cup to give to Professor Snifn'Scrtach when he realized some of it was missing! "Oh shit, Draco must of took some. Now the first person he sees he will fall in love with! I better make the counter-reaction potion to give to him fast so he won't do anything crazy.  
No one had passed Draco yet he turned around and bumped right into Harry....... 


	5. Snape gets laid and other trubles

Nelly relaxed in the tub. "This room is so awesome," he said happily to himself. Whenever he was thirsy or hugry food and drink would maglicly appear! And it was good food too. HE still couldn't belive what Dumbldore told him but then again maybe it wasnt. He had seen a lot of strange things in his life but eggs. That was such a weird weapon. "I mean most people hate eggs. Is that Voldumee retared or something?" HE siad outloud to himself. HE laughed and then started singing, "Its getting hot in herre so take off all your clothes...."  
"I hate it here," Lane said in tears. "I want to leave," Chris complained. "I can't belive DUmbldore is being so mean," J.C. "We need to find a way out. We have to save the world!!!!!!!!!!! Justin explained waving his hands wildly. "Yeah," the others agreed. "But how? Lance asked. They all were silent thinking very hard when they heard a snore. They looked and saw Joey was sleeping. They deceied that seemed like a good idea so they to went to sleep.  
"Potter," Malofy whisphered. "Oh get out of my way," Harry said and pushed Draco out of the way Harry left and went into his common room. Malofy looked down at his arm happily, "HE touched me! I' will never wash this arm again! THen he walked off to his common room staring at his arm with a new respect for it  
Snape was trying to fix the counter potion quickly his hands were shaking. Then Professor Snifn'Scratch came in and closed the door and locked. "Hi Servus," she said sexily. He looked up suprised. "Oh um hello."   
"Your looking so fine today Servus."  
"Why um thank."  
"I want you so bad."  
She pined him up against the wall and kissed him. Forgetting completly about the potion Snape returned the kiss.  
"You kiss wonderfully Servus."  
" Um thanks"  
"Your so sexy."  
They continued kissing then Servus threw everything off the desk ruining what he had done so far on the counter potion. Professor Snifn'Scratch threw him on the desk then went on top of him.   
Oz was wondering around when he heard noises coming from Snape's classroom. "Who would wanna fuck him?" he wondered out loud. He snuck to the door and peered through the window. "Oh shit," he said laughing. Then he quickly ran away in case they heard. "Damn, that ugly bitch," he managed to say. He calmed down and went to get lunch.  
Harry and Ron were in the common room gossping. "I will help get you and Hermoine together," Harry told Ron.  
"Thanks and I'll help you get Cho!"  
"She dosent like me."  
"I'm sure she does."  
"But what if she dosent?"  
"Dont worry. She will."  
"Yeah but waht if.."  
"I have a plan. Now listen."  
"Ron started whispering and Harry was nodding his head and smiling.  
Draco was in his room plotting how to get Harry. "I must have him. I must. And if I don't. No one can....." 


	6. PDiddy

"We ain't, go-in nowhere, we ain't, goin nowhere   
We can't be stopped now, cause this Bad Boy for Life   
We ain't, go-in nowhere, we ain't, goin nowhere   
We can't be stopped now, cause this Bad Boy for Life "  
P-Diddy was chillin' with his best friend Nelly in the room Dumbldore gave Nelly. "YO that song be off the hook," Nelly said. "I know it be," P- Diddy said. "What the hell is this," a voice said. They turned around and saw Professor Mcgrongell and she looked pissed. They were both very quiet then Nelly said, "Welcome to Nellyville." "Silence!" She shriked. "Who is that and what is he doing here?"  
"That my boy P-Diddy. He cool. He gonna help."  
"I thought we told you not to tell anyone."  
"I didnt tell ANYONE. I told him."  
Mcgronell looked very confused and shook her head.  
"Fine fine. But don't tell no one else. Oh and MR.Diddy would you like your own room?  
P-Diddy started laugihng hystericly. "She called me Mr.Diddy!"  
Nelly laughed to then said, "His real name is Sean Combs, everyone just calls him P-Diddy. And hes gonna staying in the ajoing room next to mine, if thats ok."  
"Its fine," she said. Then left the room quickly.  
Oz was lost. "Why the fuck is this place so confusing?" he said outloud to himself. There was no out there where he was. No one at all. He tried talking to the paintings but they did not talk back. He felt very stupid for talking to the paintings but he saw other people doing it. He sighed and turned the corner and bumped into Scott Evil! "OMG," they said at the exact same time. "You, you look like me!" "My long lost twin," Scott exclaimed! "This is amazing," Oz said. "We look exactly alike," Scott said. "I think we already established that." Oz said. "Hey do you know the way out of here? I can't find my room." Scotts whole face brightned and then he looked to the left then the right then said sadly, "No." "Its ok. At least I have someone to talk too now." "Yeah your twin!" Scott emphasized. Oz nodded. "Well lets start walking so we can get out of here." OK," Scott shouted happily. Then Scott started telling Oz all about himself as they looked for a way to not be lost. 


	7. Making Plans

Draco had worked out a plan on how to get Harry. "It is so perfect. He will want me so bad," Draco said. He turned the corner and saw Harry, with Cho! "You are really pretty," Harry told her shyly. She blushed and said, "Thanks." Then they went off together holding hands. Draco was furious. "That little bitch trying to steal my man! I will get for this," he said then went off to his room to think of another plan.  
Oz and Scott Evil finally found there way out. "Yay, food," Scott Evil said and he ran to the table and started stuffing his face whil Oz watched on in amazment. "Sorry I dont mean to be rude but its just that I haven't eaten in a while. I lost all my money so I couldn't get anything," Scott said between breaths. Oz hadned him a glass of water. "Be careful you don't want to choke," he said. Scott noded his head and drank the water really fast. "Can you get me more," he asked. "I wills sirs," Dobby the house elf said. And he came quickly with 2 glasses of water, one for Oz and one for Scott Evil. "Thanks," they said at the same time.  
Snape had forgotten all about the conter-potion. All he could think of was Professor Snifn'Scratch. "Shes so wonderful," he said outloud to himself. He was going to ask her to marry him. He found a ring that was once his mothers. "I hope she says yes, if she dosent I don't know what I'll do."  
"Don't worry master. Everything is under control. Snape has forgotten about the potion and Draco will kill that Cho girl then Harry when he realizes he dosen't want him. Its all so "Perfect!" Then that person and Voldermort laughed evily together.  
The boys finally woke up. "Did anyone think of a plan?" Chris asked. "Uh, I was kinda sleeping," Joey said. "Me too!" the others exclaimed sounding astonished. "Wow you mean we were all sleeping at the same time," J.C said. "That is soooooooo weird," Lance and Justin said. "OMG. I just had the most bestest idea ever," Chris said. "What," they asked. "Why don't we just open the door!" "Wow what a great idea Chris," J.C said. "Your so smart," Justin said. Chris went up to the door and put his hand on the handle and went to open it but it was locked! "There is something wrong with the door! It won't open," Chris said. "Oh no, we will be stuck her forever!" Justin said. At that Lance started crying. "I want my mommy," he said. And the other boys begain to cry too.  
"Wow Puff that is a great idea," Nelly said. "Thanks. I just hope it works," P-Diddy said. "OH it will Voldermort won't know what happened to me." "Yeah our secret weapon is so awesome." Then they both begain to sing.  
P-Diddy  
"Been around the world and I I I   
And we been playa hated [say what?]   
I don't know and I don't know why   
Why they want us faded [ahehe]   
I don't know why they hate us [yeah]   
Is it our ladies? [uh-huh]   
Or our drop Mercedes [uhh, uhh]   
Bay-bee bay-BEE! "  
  
Nelly  
"I'm goin down down baby, yo' street in a Range Rover (c'mon)  
Street sweeper baby, cocked ready to let it go (HOT SHIT!)  
Shimmy shimmy cocoa what? Listen to it pound  
Light it up and take a puff, pass it to me now  
  
I'm goin down down baby, yo' street in a Range Rover  
Street sweeper baby, cocked ready to let it go  
Shimmy shimmy cocoa what? Listen to it pound  
Light it up and take a puff, pass it to me now"  
  
"Oh shit we better tell Dumbldore our plan before we foreget," P-Diddy said. "OH yeah," Nelly said then they went to found Dumbldore. 


	8. More plans

"That is an excelent plan boys," Dumbldore said. "Thanks," they said. "Now I will be sure to get all the necessary supplies you need," he continued. "K. Just let us know when you get everything," NElly said. "Yeah you know were to be finding us in our rooms," P-Diddy said. "I assume you are hungry. There will be food prepared in your room when you get there," Dumbldore said. "Thanks," Nelly said. "Yeah thanks, I'm really hungry," P-Diddy said. They leave Dumbdlores office and head to there rooms and start to rap yet again.  
  
P-Diddy:  
Don't push us, cause we're close to the, edge   
Can't nobody take my pride   
Uh-uh, uh-uh   
Can't nobody hold me down... ohh no   
I got to keep on movin We're tryin, not to lose our heads, a-hah hah hah hah   
  
Nelly:  
I am number one, no matter if you like it,   
err take this down and write it  
I am number one, ey ey ey (ey ey)  
(Let me ask you man)  
What does it take to be number one?  
Two is not a winner and three nobody remembers  
(Tell me now dirty)  
What does it take to be number one?  
ey ey (ey ey)  
  
Dumbldore shook his his head and laughed as he watched them. "They sure love to rap, those silly rappers."  
  
Draco was slowly doing his plan. He had to make sure no traces would lead back to him. "Soon Cho will be dead and Harry will be mine!!!!!!!!" Then he laughed evilly. 


	9. A Proposal

Profesor SnifN'scratch was getting ready for her next class when Snape walked in.  
  
"Why Servus what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to ask you something."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Snape got down om one knee and took her hand. HE reached into his pocket with his other and pulled out a beautful ring. Her eyes widened with suprise.  
  
"Oh Servus."  
  
"I fell in love with you when I first layed eyes on you Auora . I canr get you out of my head. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh yes, yes I'll marry you!"  
  
He put the ring on her finger then they kissed. There was clapping behind them. They turned around.  
  
"So beutfu."  
  
  
"Drusila what are you doing here," Auora asked  
  
"Your my friend," she drawled.  
"Who is this handsome."  
  
"Im Servus Snape."  
  
"Mmmmmmm hes handsome. Can he be my pet."  
  
"NO, Drusila."  
  
"Fine I go have fun," she said in a high pitched giggle.  
  
"Dru wait."  
  
Auora ran out after her and grabbed her by the arm. Drusila started screaming.  
  
"Dru be quiet. You cant feed on these people."  
  
"But I'm hungry."  
  
"Go in the woods. I'll meet you there and we will talk."  
  
"BUt its sunny out. I'll burn."  
  
"Fine go back in my room. I will find a place to hide you."  
  
Drusila giggled like a little girl then went dancing back into Auora's room.  
  
Draco was spying on Cho. He was trying to find the perfect moment were he could take her and kill her. It was so hard though. She was always surroned by friends. But now she walked alone. He went to her and was about to grab her when Harry came.  
  
"Hey babe." He kissed Cho  
  
"Hi," she said happily and they walked off with Draco looking pissed  
  
Oz and Scott Evil were sharing a room. Now they jumping up and down on there beds singing Aerosmith. Oz was doing the imaginery guitar thing while Scott was trying very hard to sing just like Steve Tyler.  
"Hey   
Ja ja jaded   
You gotch yo mama's style   
But you're yesterday's child to me  
So jaded  
You think that's where it's at  
But is that where it's suposed to be  
You're gettin' it all over me  
X - rated  
  
My my baby blue   
Yeah I been thinkin bout you  
My my baby blue  
Yeah your so jaded   
And I'm the one that jaded you"  
  
They heard a noise by the door and looked. It was Profesor Mcgrongell. They stopped what they were doing and looked down, looking very embarsed.  
  
"Well um boys. I didnt me to intrupt you but Profesor Dumbldore needs your help. He wants you to get these supplies."  
  
She handed them a piece of paper and they looked at it.  
  
"We'll get right to it," Scott said.  
  
Mcgrongell nodded her head and left there room. They heard her laughing as she walked down the hall. 


	10. Talks of nothing

Nync was crying.  
  
"We will never get out," Chris said  
  
"We will die here," Justin said  
  
"We will never get to see our fans again," Joey said  
  
"Yesssssss, I mean oh no," J.C said  
  
"How can you say yes? The fans are all young, pretty girls who...." Joey said  
  
"Joey they are all like 12," Lance said  
  
"I like em young."  
  
"Oh," Lance said  
  
"Will you all shut up! I cant hear myself cry," Justin said  
  
They all glared at each other in anger with a deep sense of hatred for one another then the began to fight. J.C. pulled Justin's hair. Lance bit Joey. Chris scrachted J.C. and they continued to fight like that for the rest of the night.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Drusilla I thought I told you to stay away!"  
  
"But I got bored."  
  
"At night I will take you to the forbidden forest. We will find a place for you to hide but you must promise to not feed off of anyone"  
  
"But what if I get hungry."  
  
"I will bring blood to you. For now feed off the animals you see but not the cat."  
  
"Your no fun."  
  
"Shhh my class is coming go and hide in my closet."  
  
Drusilla sighed and went in the closet. She kept open just enough so no one could see her but she would be able to see them.  
  
"Now class today we will be learning how ward off.............."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Damn these supplies are impossible to find," Oz said  
  
"I know how does she expect us to find them?" Scott said  
  
"I dont know."  
  
"We must of been like everywhere and we haven't found anything."  
  
"We need to try harder. Dumbldore is counting on us!"  
  
"Yeah! Your right! Lets go!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Harry I think somone is trying to kill me," Cho said  
  
"What!"  
  
"I found this note in my bag."  
  
She handed it to him. It said:  
  
Cho,  
Dump Harry if you know whats good for you.  
You have exactly 3 days if you dont then I will find you  
and kill you.  
  
"Did you show this to Dumbldore?"  
  
"No. I tried ever spell but I cant figure out who sent this."  
  
"We have to tell him."  
  
"No, please dont. I will be fine."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Promise me you wont tell."  
  
"Ok, I promise."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Draco watched from a bush." MY plan is working out wonderfully! Soon that Cho bitch will be dead and I can finally have Harry." Then he laughed evilly  
  
Crabbe: Duh Draco what are you doing?  
  
Draco: Trying to be evil leave me alone!  
  
Crabbe: Duh ok  
  
Crabbe leaves and Draco stays at the bush for moment then he too leaves to work on the thing that will kill Cho. 


	11. convos

It was dark. Drusilla saw a boy wandering around. He looked very angry about something.   
  
"Naughy Naugty," she whisphered  
  
"Stupid people, they think they are so cool."  
  
"Im so hunrgy."  
  
He looked up and saw Drusilla.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Drusilla."  
  
"Oh, I'm Frank."  
  
She smiled evilly and had that insane look in her eyes.  
  
"So do you want to get something to eat? We can...."  
  
Her fave changed and he gasped then before he could move she grabbed and sunk her teeth into his neck.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Hey Harry wake up," Ron said  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm going to ask Hermoine to be my girlfriend tomrow."  
  
"Thats nice now let me sleep."  
  
"No, I need to know how?"  
  
"Just ask her!"  
  
"But what if I do it wrong and she says no?"  
  
"She wont say no, she likes you."  
  
"She does has she told you?"  
  
"No but its so ovious that she does."  
  
"Well what if..."  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep!"  
  
"Ok, good night Harry."  
  
"Nite."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH, we need to stop fighting," Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, its messing up my hair," Justin said.  
  
"And I'm hurt," Lance said crying.  
  
"Yeah we should work together," J.C said  
  
They all let go of each other and sat there fixing their wounds.  
  
"Lets sing and dance," Chris said  
  
"Yeah," they all shouted happily.  
  
Justin:  
Im doing this tonight I  
  
Then CHris said," Probley gonna start," but Justin punched him before he could finish.  
  
"You idiot. Only me and J.C can sing!"  
  
Then they all started fighting again  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yo that party was off the hook!" Nelly said  
  
"Oh yeah," P-Diddy agreed.  
  
"Lets get something to eat."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They snuck quietly into the kitchen and the house elves were all at work. When they saw Nelly and P-Diddy they went over to them.  
  
"Hey, would ya'all mind getting us some food?" Nelly asked.  
  
"What would you like?" one house elf asked.  
  
"Whatever you got is fine with us," P-Diddy said  
  
They came back quickly and handed them each a steak and water.  
  
"Damn, this steak is good," Nelly said  
  
"Best I ever had," P-Diddy said.  
  
The house elves smiled and brought them chairs to sit in. "Let us know if you need anything else."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oz and Scott evil had found all the supplies they needed except one.  
  
"Its impossible to find," Scott Evil  
  
"I know we looked everywhere," Oz said  
  
"We have to hurry, time is almost up for us to find it."  
  
"I know but we arleady looked everywhere it could be."  
  
"We must look in other places then. The whole future depends on it!" 


	12. frank dead

**AUTHORS NOTE** please leave reviews. I need to know if I should continue or not.  
  
It was breakfest. Everyone was starving. The dinning hall was filled with noise. Dumbldore walked to the front of the room in  
  
silence. He looked very sad. He held up his arm indicating for everyone to be quiet. When they all finally shut up he said,  
  
"I am sad to inform you that 6th year student Frank Tohmpson from Ravenclaw was killed last night."  
  
Everyone gasped  
  
"Omg, how could he be dead?" one student asked  
  
"What happened?" Another demanded  
  
"Is this a joke?"  
  
"What killed him?"  
  
"Do you know who did it?"  
  
"Was it you-know-who?  
  
"Students please simmer down," Dumbldore said.  
  
"It seems his blood was drained from him."  
  
Everyone gasped again  
  
"Then it was a vampire." some one said  
  
"Oh no I'm afarid of vampires."  
  
"Are we all gonna die too?"  
  
"You will protect us won't you Professor?"  
  
"Are you going to get the vampire who did this too him?"  
  
Dumbldore cleared his throat and everyone was quiet again  
  
"Funeral arrangmetns have been made. They are Wensday at 11am the wake is tomomorow. Classes will be cancled for this week but I advie you all to stay indoors. Arrangemets have been made so no vampires will be able to get in. That is all."  
  
And with that Dumbldore left the dinning room. Everyone in there was astonished. They could not belive one of their fellow   
  
Hogwats students was dead. Yes he was annoying but still no one wanted him dead. No one talked throughout the rest of   
Breakfest. After they were done eating Harry and Ron want into their room  
  
"Stupid vampire. Couldnt of waited till I asked out Hermoine could it?"  
  
"Ron!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thats not very nice to say. SOmeone died and you can still ask her out."  
  
"But someone dieddddddddddd."  
  
"I know I just said that but you still should ask her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Ron stop repeating me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Harry."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Damn her," Professor Snif'Nscratch mumbled  
  
"Damn who?" Snape asked  
  
Auora turned around  
  
"Oh Servus I didnt know you were there"  
  
"Just came in. So who were you talking about?"  
  
"OH noone really just this um soap opera! Yes a soap opera. The girl on it is so very stupid and it annoys me."  
  
"Whats a soap opera?"  
  
"Its a oh nevermind that. How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh I'm great. Kinda mad they cancled classes for the week. I had some awesome lesson plans."  
  
"Yes well now we have time for just the two of us."  
  
Aoura magiclly closed the doors then put a cover over the window. Then pulled Snape close and started kissing him.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sucks being stuck inside," Nelly said.  
  
"Yeah it does," P-Diddy said  
  
"Theres nothing to dooooooooo," Nelly said whining.  
  
"I knowwwwwwwww," P-Diddy said also whining  
  
They whined for a while longer then Nelly got an idea  
  
"I have a great idea!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can rap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wow what a great idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nelly:  
If you wanna go and take a ride wit me  
wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's  
Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)  
  
If you wanna go and get high wit me  
Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y  
Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!)  
  
P-Diddy:  
I need a girl who'll ride for me (Keep her self real fly)   
Damn near die for me (Stand by my side)   
Gon' call for me (Stand up and cry)   
Pay my bail for me   
Make sales for me   
Have a baby with (This is what she'll do)   
Lie to industry (Be my babymomma to)   
Someone who'll never leave (And always be true)   
How I wish my wife could be you   
  
Dumbldore walked by and heard them rapping. He shook his head and laughed then mubmled,"Silly rappers," and peeves came   
up from behind him and said," Trix are for kids." 


	13. A suprise geust saves the day!

Harry was walking through the halls alone. He had a lot on his mind. First there was Cho. There was someone after her. He didnt  
  
know what he would do without her. Then there was the whole Ron/Hermonie thing. He should just ask her already! But Ron  
  
was so scared. It made Harry angry. He couldnt understand what he was afriad. The worse that could happen was she would  
  
say no but he knew she would say yes. It was so obvious they were so into each other. But oh well. He turned the corner and   
  
there that stood before him was a thousand eggs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And they all had faces!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mean ones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
  
But no one heard him and the eggs cornered him. They laughed.  
  
"You will be a good sacrfice," one said  
  
"And tasty too," another said  
  
Harry had no were to run. He was very scared. When all of a sudden out of nowhere came Adam Sandler!!! And with him he   
had a guitar. The eggs stared at him. He smiled then sat down and said,  
  
"Since it is almost Thanksgiving I think we should all hear the Thanksgiving song!" He cleared his throat then sang  
  
THE THANKSGIVING SONG  
"Love to eat turkey  
Love to eat turkey  
Love to eat turkey  
'Cause it's good  
Love to eat turkey  
Like a good boy should  
'Cause it's turkey to eat  
So good  
Turkey for me  
Turkey for you  
Let's eat the turkey  
In my big brown shoe  
Love to eat the turkey  
At the table  
I once saw a movie  
With Betty Grable  
Eat that turkey  
All night long  
Fifty million Elvis fans  
Can't be wrong  
Turkey lurkey doo and  
Turkey lurkey dap  
I eat that turkey  
Then I take a nap  
  
Thanksgiving is a special night  
Jimmy Walker used to say Dynomite  
That's right  
Turkey with gravy and cranberry  
Can't believe the Mets traded Darryl Strawberry  
Turkey for you and  
Turkey for me  
Can't believe Tyson  
Gave that girl V.D.  
  
White meat, dark meat  
You just can't lose  
I fell off my moped  
And I got a bruise  
Turkey in the oven  
And the buns in the toaster  
I'll never take down  
My Cheryl Tiegs poster  
Wrap the turkey up  
In aluminum foil  
My brother likes to masturbate  
With baby oil  
Turkey and sweet potato pie  
Sammy Davis Jr.  
Only had one eye  
  
Turkey for the girls and  
Turkey for the boys  
My favorite kind of pants  
Are corduroys  
Gobble gobble goo and  
Gobble gobble gickel  
I wish turkey  
Only cost a nickel  
Oh I love turkey on Thanksgiving"  
  
The eggs and Harry stared at him. Adam laughed then said,  
  
"Im hungry! I could sure go for an egg salad!  
  
He looked at the eggs and they screamed and ran away and Adam ran after them shouting  
  
"You like being in my stomach!! Its very nice!!! Come Backkkkkkkkkkk. I'll get you!!!!!!"  
  
Harry signed with relief and Dumbldore came running.  
  
"Harry, Harry are you ok?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said  
  
"What happened? I heard you scream!"  
  
"Eggs surroneded me but then Adam Sandler came and I think he ate them."  
  
"Really he ate them?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure he said he going to i don't know if he caught up with them."  
  
"How strange."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well Harry run along to your room now, and dont tell anyone what happened."  
  
"Or Professor."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm," Drusilla said  
  
Another idiot was wandered around and Drusilla got him.  
  
"So tastey," she mumbled  
  
She smiled that insane smile  
  
"Need more."  
  
Then she laughed and got up and spinned around in a circle with her arms spread out 


	14. draco does it

"I want a big wedding!"  
  
"How Big?"  
  
"Huge, big. Invite everyone!"  
  
"everyone?"  
  
"Yeah even the people we dont like so we can be like ha we're married and you not!"  
  
"Well what if they are married?"  
  
"Um well then then, Servus you're running my fun!"  
  
"Sorry sweetie."  
  
"Its ok....."  
  
"We'll find another way to make fun of the people who are already married...k?"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron had finally got up the nerve to ask Hermoine to go out with him and she said yes! He was very happy so now him and   
  
Hermoine, Harry and Cho were walking around Hogdsemede. They were all having a fun time. They had all forgotten about  
  
the threat Cho recieved. They were all laughing at something Ron said. They were so busy they did not notice that Draco was  
  
folowwing them. He had his wand in his hand. He mumbled a spell and something shot out of his wand and hit Cho. She fell  
  
to the ground while the others watched in horror 


	15. The eggs are attacking, the eggs are att...

"Quick we must get her to Madam Pomfrey," Harry shouted  
  
Some wizards and witches who were in Hogsmede at the time magicly lifted her body up and had it fly to Hogwarts. Harry and the others went quickly. They were all so worried. Darco just stared and laughed evilly. "Now my plan is almost complete! I just need to get Harry for my own and everything will be perfect!!!!!!"  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts and quickly brought Cho to Madam Pomfrey. "Dah oh no. What happened?" She shouted when she saw Cho. "WE dont know she just fell," Hermione said. "I think I saw something hit her. It was like a spark or something," Ron said. "Will she be ok? Harry asked. "I dont know. For now leave so I can find out whats wrong. I will inform you when the time is right," Madam Pomfrey said. "Huh?" Ron said with a blank stare. "Oh just leave," she said. They were hesitant in leaving but did cause they knew it would be in Cho's best interst. Madam Pomfrey would have better luck of curing her without them hanging around.  
  
"I hope she ok," Harry said  
  
"Don't worry. Madam Pomfrey will cure her. Remember when she regrew your bones in your arm?" Hermione said  
  
"Yeah. She'll be able to fix her." Ron said  
  
"But we don't know whats wrong. She just fell and and and...." Harry said  
  
"Everythings gonna be all right. You'll see." Ron said  
  
"Its dinner time we should all get something to eat then we can check up on Cho." Hermione said  
  
"Ok." Harry said  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Nelly and P-Diddy will having trouble finding a place to eat. "This is so annoying." Nelly said. "I know out of all people we should be able to find somewhere to eat." P-Diddy said. They turned the corner and there was a millon EGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! With the most horrible faces!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"OH no. What will we ever do!" P-Diddy said  
  
"Hahahahahaha. You are toast. You will never be able to defeat Lord Voldermort now." one of the eggs said  
  
"Why can't we be bacon? That goes good with eggs," Nelly said  
  
"Ah shut up you. You will now be the first to DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." the same egg said  
  
Nelly and P-Diddy looked terified. They had no way of escaping. It was then when they heard girls screaming. They looked and saw B2K with girls chasing after them! The girls trampled the eggs. B2K hid behind a ladder and the girls continued running killing the eggs that had been dumb enough to not run off. All the girls were finally gone and egg shells and yolks were everywhere. B2K came out of their hiding spot and were happy to see their friend P-Diddy.  
  
"You saved us.....Thank you," Nelly said  
  
"Your welcome," they replied  
  
"We should celebrate." P-Diddy said  
  
"Lets sing," they all cried!!!!  
  
BOMP, BOMP, BOMP: B2K feautring P-Diddy  
P Diddy  
We sendindg this out to all the ladies all over the world  
Aall the ladies all over the world  
All my sexy mamas come on  
Come on a come on now  
As we proceed to give you what you need  
You kno i like it when your body goes  
  
B2k  
bump bump bump  
  
P Diddy  
Bad Boy, b2k, yo o, talk to em player  
  
Omari  
I like your lil sexy style  
I love it when you getting wil' (uh, i see you)  
Girl in the club wit me  
(Come over her let me talk to you for a minute, yeah  
I wanna tell you something)  
Girl you need to be in magazines  
Wit a crown on your head cause you's a ghetto queen  
Like bling bling bling (uh come, let me find out)  
Tthe way you shakin that sexy (oh)  
Body  
Shaped like an hour glass (ow)  
??  
(Yeah, lets do it ya'll)  
I wanna get you to myself  
I mean me and nobodyelse  
Yo do the things we do  
Baby there is something that i need from you  
(uh, come on, check it out)  
  
Chrous  
Baby turn around,   
And let me see that sexy body go  
Bump bump bump (yeah)  
That is all i want to see,   
Baby show me (come on)  
Baby turn around,   
And let me see that sexy body go (yeah)  
Bump bump bump  
The way you throwin that thing at me (uh yeah)  
I can take it  
  
Girl why you teasin me  
You gonna have to stop pleasin me (stop teasin me, i want you)  
While we're on this floor  
You dippin' it roun' and roun'  
I love the way you put it down  
You makin me scream for more (oh, gimme more, let s go, don't stop come on)  
Put your 2way next to mine  
Baby hit me anytime  
Baby you and me behind close doors (oohh)  
Do you want to be my main squeeze  
Cop whip, cop shiny things  
Girl just come wit me  
And go over to the dance floor  
  
Chorus  
Baby turn around,   
And let me see that sexy body go  
Bump bump bump  
That is all i want to see,   
Baby show me  
Baby turn around,   
And let me see that sexy body go  
Bump bump bump  
The way you throwin that thing at me  
I can take it  
  
P Diddy  
(Yeah, its bad boy baby, check this out  
They call me diddy)  
Uh dance for nothin mami  
Plans for take a   
Get on the floor  
Set it up more  
Shake it mami  
Lets ride  
Um your clyde  
You can be my bonnie  
See you type for me  
Mami so right for me  
Man she can move it  
Love when she dance to the music  
She makes me wanna stand like a fool stiff  
Her hands are so smooth that  
Just a simple touch make me loose it  
Girl, that's enough  
Stop moving  
Bump that  
I pump that  
Girl bring it to me  
Pump that  
I want that  
Girl sing it wit me like  
du du du du duda du du du  
du du du du duda du du du  
So lets do it again mami  
You and a friend mami  
Money aint a thing mami   
What i gotta spend mami  
Put up you hands for me  
That's how you dance for me  
Shake it like you can hunni  
Take it from your man mami  
  
Baby turn around,   
And let me see that sexy body go (oooo)  
Bump bump bump  
That is all i want to see,   
Baby show me (let me ya)  
Baby turn around, (b2k)  
And let me see that sexy body go (bad boy)  
(They call me diddy) bump bump bump  
The way you throwin that thing at me  
I can take it  
  
I see you chris  
  
You kno i like it when your body go  
Bump bump bump  
  
Don't stop  
  
Lets go, lets go  
  
Baby turn around and let me see that body go  
Bump bump bump  
  
C'mon  
Lets go  
C'mon  
Lets go  
  
And another one  
  
Its pandamonium baby  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nsync was crying again. "I want my mommyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Lance said  
  
"This place is poopy." Justin said  
  
"Dumbledore is a big meanie." Chris said  
  
"Yeah he let us be stuck in her forever!!!!" J.C said  
  
"I'm hungry," Joey whined  
  
As he said that some food apperaed in front of him. He looked stuned  
  
"Coooooooool. Let me try that!" Lance said  
  
He thought for a moment then said. "I'm cold!!!" Then a sweater appeared and he giggled happily  
  
"I'm thirsty!" J.C  
  
"Heehee. THis is fun," Chris said as he watched all this stuff appear.  
  
"I want to get out of here and go home," Justin said  
  
They all waited but nothing happened  
  
"Oh poop," Chris said.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get home?" J.C asked  
  
"Theres no place like home, theres no place like home," Lance chanted as he clicked his heels. He opened his eyes and saw he was still her. "Aw nuts it didn't work.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We'll be able to find it here." Oz exclaimed  
  
"Thats so simple." Scott Evil said  
  
"Yeah, too bad it took us this long to figure out where it was."  
  
"Oh well. We must hurry along now so we can save Hogwarts!"  
  
"Yeah. Lets go"  
  
They were so engaged in their converstation they didn't notice that behind them were eggs, folowing and were ready to spring for the kill. 


	16. whats been up with voldemort

Voldermort smiled evily. His plan was working. "They are so stupid. They don't even realize what the eggs are doing to them."   
  
He then heard strange noises coming from downstairs. "Those damn death-eaters. Don't theny know to keep it down." He then   
  
went to check it out. What he saw suprised him. "Yo, yo, yo, yo V-man! Whad up dude." what one of the death-eaters said. "I   
  
demand to know what is going on here." Voldermort said. "Chill. We just be checking out a muggle drink. It is da bomb.!" "And   
  
what is this 'drink' called. "Um ear!" "Ear?!" "No wait... BEER!!!heeheehehehehehe" Voldermort sighed and looked around and   
  
saw tons of empty beer bottles. Then all the death-eaters got in a staright line and started doing the 'Macerna.' One of them was   
  
singing(which was very off key) They were all giggling too. Voldermort looked very angry and was going to kill them all but sadly  
  
he needed them. They were his faithful folowers and well he wanted to take a nap.  
  
Drusilla had not eaten in days. She was so hungry. No one was going near her place for many had disapered. So she decided   
  
to take a trip into town were she would feed. She saw a couple of boys walking. "Mmmm," she said and walked towards. They  
  
turned around and saw her. "Hey lady." one said. Then one jumped behind her and grabbed her arms. "You smell might   
  
nice...how bout giving us your money." She took him and flipped him over then went into vamp face. The other guys screamed   
  
and ran. She put her fangs into his necks and drank until all his blood was gone. She then threw his body down. Her face   
  
changed back and she licked off the blood around her mouth. Then she walked searching for more humans.  
  
"Cho is going to all right," Dumbldore told a very happy Harry. "Yea!!! Can I see her." "Not yet Harry, she needs her rest.   
  
That spell that hit her really weakend but thankfully it did not kill her. I will let you know when you can see her." "Ok, thank you   
  
Profesor." "Good day Harry." "Bye" He ran to the Gryfindor common room. "Ron, Hermoine!!" He saw then in the corner and  
  
  
went over to them. "Geuss what. Cho is going to be fine." "Oh that great news Harry," hermoine said. "yeah," Ron agreed. "Lets   
  
celebrate," Ron said. And they went down into the kitchen were the house elves were working. "Hey you guys could you get us   
  
something to eat and drink please?" Ron asked. The house elves brought over 3 trays filled with food and drink. "Harry Potter!"  
  
They looked and saw a very happy Dobby. "I was missing you." Dobby said then hugged him. "I missed you too Dobby," Harry   
  
said. Ron and hermoine smiled at each other and sat down as Harry and Dobby talked.  
  
Draco was angry. His spell did not work. "That bitch lives. I must find another way for Harry to be MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	17. Poor oz and Scott Evil :

Cho finally was able to get out of the infirmary. Harry was so happy. "I was so worried about you," he said. And kissed her.   
  
Draco was once again spying on Harry and was extremly pissed to see Cho alright and Harry kissing her. "Huh, she should of  
  
died....Aha! I have a better plan...instead of getting rid of Cho....I'll get Harry in a room with me....Then I will let known my true  
  
feelings for him. Hehe. This plan is so much better. Soon all will be reveled!!  
  
Harry led Cho to her next class then he hurried off to Care for Magical Creatures class. "Sorry I'm late Hagird," he said out of   
breath. "Its ok Harry. Me was just about to start." Harry went were Hermione and Ron stood. "I was with Cho," He   
whisphered to them. They smiled at him but before they could say anything Hagrid brought out a creature they had never seen  
  
before. "Hmm strange looking," Ron said. "Now these em creatures are called grondlitrjlogs...they can be very helpful in cutting   
down things." Hagrid went on and on about grondlitrjlogs. Finally he took them to a clearing were he planted many trees. "Ye   
each can take one and whoever gets there tree down first will get some of em chocatle frogs!" Then each member of the class   
grabbed a grondlitrjlogs and went to a tree. Hermiones was the fastest and she split her choactle frogs with Ron and Harry.   
When class was finished they went to the Grifindor common room and sat down to relax.  
  
Voldemort growled angrily. The death eaters were pissing him off. "Yo V why dont you be having no hoes? All them evil doers   
do like that dude from that movie and that other dude." "I do not want any hoes!!!!" "Oh your gay? Sorry dude I did not know."   
"I am not gay!!!!!" "Then can we be getting yous some hoes?" "FINE!" "Yah man you be not regretting this yo." Voldermort   
sighed and hit himself. "Thats the last time I get new deatheaters." he said. "What the signifacne of us being called death eaters?   
For we are not eating death," one of the deatheaters said. Voldermort gave him an evil look. "Why sir!! You look particularly   
menacing today." Voldemort sighed. "I'm going upstairs no one bother me unless its very important!!!!!!!"   
  
Oz and Scott Evil had finally noticed the eggs. There was no way for them to escape. There was no one to save them. The eggs   
knocked them out with their powers and took them to Voldmorts lair was. They saw all the deatheaters and asked were   
Voldermot was. "Duh we not be spose to be bothering him," they said. The eggs sighed and went to Voldermorts room.   
"Master, we have captured two of Dumbldores helpers. Voldermort smiled wickdly. "Good take them to the torture chamber. I   
shall be there in a minute.  
  
The eggs took Oz and Scott Evil to the torture chamber and chained them to the wall. When they look up the saw Voldermort,   
  
many little eggs and one giant egg!!!!!!!" "Now, you will tell us what we want to know...unless you like pain.   
MUHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" 


	18. a wedding a wedd

Harry smiled to himself as he laid in his bed at night. His life was perfect. Everything was going so well. He had his girl, he had his best friend, and he was doing pretty good in most of his classes. Everything was just great. Well excect for that whole evil eggs thing but who cares about that? He thought of her pretty hair and eyes and her wonderful hair and oh her lips. He imagined kissing her. Then her heard moaning. He turned around in his bed and saw Ron and Hermione going at it in Ron's bed.  
  
"Can you two try to keep it down? I'm thinking here!"  
  
"Sorry Harry," Ron mumbled and Hermione just giggled  
  
Harry went back to thinking of Cho and a few minutes later he heard a thud. Ron and Hermione had fallen off the bed.  
  
"You better not get any cum on the floor," he shouted before he went off into a deep sleep.  
  
Auora (Prof. Snifn'Scratch) was frantic. The time for her and Snape's wedding was drawing closer and she had yet to tell him so many things.   
  
"Wow do I have to be so damn beutiful? Is it really my fault men are just shaken with me?" She took a brush and started brushing her hair. It was so bushy that her hairbrush broke in her hair.  
  
"Not again." She throws it in the trash along with about a million others and pulls out a new brush from her drawer.  
  
Then Snape comes in. He puts his arm around her and says, "My aren't you just ravishing today,"  
  
"Oh Servus," she said with a high pittched giggle. He kinda smiled that weird thingy he does that really isn't a smile and probaly would scare the crap oout of little children.  
  
"Can you belive in a few short weeks we will be married?"  
  
"Oh Yes its so um wonderful."  
  
"It most ceratainly is." He kisses her hand and does that freaky smiley thing again.  
  
Druislla danced around the forest. "A wedding, a wedding," she squealed.  
  
"Why I have nothing to wear! No money." Drusilla puts.  
  
She hears whistling and sees a rich looking man. "Hello daddy."   
  
She smiles evily and sneaks up behind and changes to vamp face and drinks his blood. Then she grabs money out of his pockets and laughs like a little girl.  
  
"This wedding is sure to be a tasty event." She turns and looks at the man now dead. "You bad daddy." Then she turns and stalks off.  
  
Dumbldore was worried. It had been weeks and he had heard nothing from Scott Evil and Oz. They had been so good of sending him owls and now there was nothing. He had only hoped they were not captured because if they were then all would truly be lost. They were the only two who would of been able to the task he gave them.  
  
"I like big butts and I cannot lie," Justin screeched at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Dude I thought you liked skinny anorexic chicks," Lance said  
  
Justin ignored him and contuined, "All you other brothers can't deny."  
  
"Deny what?" Joey asked  
  
"Thats it!!!!!!!! I had it. You all are ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG," Justin screamed.  
  
"I could see why you would want to deny that," Chris said thoughtfully as Justin burst into tears.  
  
"Now tell me what I want to know.....or else," Voldermort said  
  
"We will never say anything," Oz said  
  
"Yeah," Scott agreed not sounding to sure  
  
"Now,now boys you do not want to disobey me. Belive me."  
  
"Oh we do, we just arent gonna tell you," Oz said  
  
Voldermort laughed. "That is a mistake you will live to regret."  
  
"No I think you'll regret it," Scott said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"GRRRRRR"  
  
"GRRRRR"  
  
"Ok enough you foolish boys ready for the Cructious curse?"  
  
"If your going to threanten us at least use correct english." Oz said  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Ok enough ARE you foolish boys ready for the Cructious curse."  
  
"Ok you asked for it."  
  
"Im getting my oreo pie," Scott said happily.  
  
"No I'm going to torture you...then KILLLLLLLL you."  
  
"But we didn't ask for that," Scott said  
  
"Its a figure of speech."  
  
"Whats a figure of speech?"  
  
Well its um um um um."  
  
"Ha! You dont know." To Oz, "What an idiot."  
  
Voldermort gave that evil looked then pointed his wand and shouted....................................  
CRUCIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. The List

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and flexed. "Hehe. Voldermort better watch out. Pretty soon I'll be able to beat him up  
  
with my bear hands." He smiled happily. It was Cho who had noticed he had a little muscle.  
  
"Oh Harry, stop looking at yourself," Ron said as he threw a pillow at him  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Come on lets eat! I'm hungry. You can see you girllllllllfrienddddddd down there." ROn said with a smirk  
  
"Oh shut up you'll see yours too."  
  
They both giggled and headed downstairs  
  
"Harry! I is saying to you," Dobby said  
  
"Huh?" Harry said confused  
  
"I is telling you urgent news! Come! Your red hair friend can come too."  
  
They followed Dobby into the common room  
  
"What is it Dobby?" Harry asked  
  
"It is almost time."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"For..." Dobby started hitting himself in the head. "Bad Dobby, bad Dobby."  
  
Then he stood up. "Dobby is sorry sirs. Me forgetting I no belong to old master anymore."  
  
"You mean the Malfoys." Dobby nodded his head  
  
"This is saying this will be the time for him to come."  
  
"For Voldermort?" Harry asked  
  
Dobby nodded his head looking scared  
  
"What are they going to do?"  
  
"Dobby no knows. But it will be horrible."  
  
"We have to tell Dumboldore." ROn said  
  
"i is already doing that."  
  
"What'd he say.  
  
"He is saying nothing but I had to tell you."  
  
"Is Voldermort gonna try to kill me?....Again?:  
  
Dobby nodded his head and looked down  
  
"But don't worry Harry Potter sir. Dobby and Dumbldore won't let anything happen to you." and with that he disapeared  
  
"Weird," Ron said and Harry nodded his head in agreement  
  
Then they headed down to the dining hall and filled Hermione in on what happened  
  
"OH no Harry! You better watch out."  
  
"Yeah I..."  
  
"Harry!!!!" they turned and saw Cho headed toward them. Harry waved to her  
  
"Listen, don't say anything to Cho. I don't want her worrying."  
  
"Ok." they said  
  
"Hey CHo," Harry said getting up and kissing her.  
  
Draco watched from the bushes in a dark rage  
  
"What are you doing here?" Crabbe asked  
  
"Ahhhhhh. NOthing I uh tripped. I'm going back to the common room."  
  
But instead of going to the common room he went outside for a walk and didn't notice were he was going till he had gone deep into the forest. He heard singing and saw a very pretty woman.   
  
"Oh," she said when she saw and walked toward him dropping the robe that was clothing her.  
  
"Uh, sorry I got lost. Come with me Draco. Daddy's excepting you."  
  
She took his hand and lead him deeper into the forest were Voldermort was waiting.   
  
"Thank you Druislla." Voldemort said. "You may go." Drusilla smliled her insane smile and left.  
  
"Draco Draco Draco. I heard about your little crush."  
  
"OH Mr Dark Lord sir I..."  
  
"No, no its fine. I totally support you, and will even help you but first you must do something for me."  
  
"Of course! I will do anything to get my man."  
  
"Good," he handed him a long list.  
  
"This is a lists of all the mudbloods and half breeds......and some people who I jsut don't like. You must kill them all!!!!"  
  
Dracos eyes widened as he read the list.   
  
"I'll do it," he said. "I must have Harry."  
  
"I had a feeling you would say that. Now go before anyone notices your gone. Kill them one by one, starting Tuesday, with Hermoine Granger." 


	20. Snape and Profesor SnifN'Scratch's weddi...

Snape was happily humming to himself. Today was his wedding day. However somewere deep inside he was feeling he had   
  
forgotten something, something important. "Well can't be to important if I forgot," he said and tried to shove it out of his head.   
  
But a nagging feeling inside made him remember. "Malfoy!" he shouted he ran to his room and quickly looked through the books   
  
until he found the one he needed. "Aha!" he shouted and quickly performed the spell. It was a simple one. He was glad he didn't  
  
have to make a potion. That would of taken to much time and today he was getting married. He sighed with a sigh of relief and   
  
went back to preping himself.  
  
Meanwhile with the spell finally warned off, Draco was himself again. Although he was feeling rather embaressed since he   
  
remembered everything he did. Oh well. He had to get back to his plan, actually Voldermorts plan. He had to kill Hermione. He  
  
never really liked her. She was bossy know it all. He was glad of this job. NOw he just had to figure out how he would do it. He  
  
never killed anyone before. He never even squashed a bug! "Maybe I can ask my dad." He thought. He was sure his dad would  
  
give him some advice. He was so proud that Voldmort choose his son to be a death-eater. He wanted to make him even more  
  
proud by accompishing this task. He also wanted to impress that Drusilla chick, "Shes wicked hott." he thought.   
  
"I cant belive we have to go to Snapes wedding," Ron said sadly.  
  
"I know its not like he'd want us there." Harry said  
  
"What doesProfesor SnifN'scracth see in him anyways?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh boys shut up. Havent you noticed how much happier Snape has been...and nicer." Hermoine said  
  
"Yeah so?" Ron said  
  
"Isn't he better this what then he was before?" she asked  
  
Cho came running to meet them in the front of Hogwarts, were they had planned  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said  
  
"Its ok....you look really pretty." Harry said  
  
"Thanks." Cho said smiling at him.  
  
"Ok lets go out back. Thats were the ceremony is." Hermonie said  
  
"We know." Ron said sounding miserable  
  
"Come on hon. It wont be that bad." Hermonie said kissing him  
  
"I just hope they have enough cake! Im starving!" Harry said  
  
They sat down in the chairs set out and looked around. They saw all their fellow classmates and teachers. Dumbldore was going   
  
to play the piano and Hagird was going to be the one who actually married Snape and Auora. After a while the wedding started.  
  
Snape looked very nervous as he stood their in his tux. Then Auora came down the aisle. She was wearing a bright pink gown  
  
and dyed her hair pink to match it. To top it off she was wearing hot pink high heel shoes.   
  
"She looks so beautful."Snape thought  
  
"Was she blind when she got ready?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Hermione hit Ron in the arm  
  
Then the wedding went on as weddings do. (Ron later complained it took hours) The party after was fun. There was lots of  
  
food. There was even some games going on. Finally Snape and the new Mrs Snape went off in a horse drawn carraige and every   
  
one cheered.  
  
Meanwhile Voldermot was getting prepared for what he called the final battle. 


	21. Its starting

Draco was not doing a good job on his first mission for Voldermort. He was all ready to kill Hermonie  
  
when he got a papercut and forget all about it. Voldermort then told him he wouldn't be using him and   
  
maybe he would call upon him when hes older and more mature. Draco didn't really like that but was   
  
to scared to argue. When he got to his room he sighed sadly. He so wanted to be evil but he just  
  
wasn't good at it. 'Maybe Voldermorts right.' He thought. 'Maybe in a few years I'll be ready to be   
  
evil. Crabe and Golye then come in the common room. "Draco we were looking everywhere for you!"  
  
Goyle said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Uh I don't remember."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm hungry. Lets go get dinner." Draco said  
  
"Uh. OK" Crabe and Goyle said  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I still can't get over the fact that someone actually married Snape." Ron said  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed as he stuffed his face  
  
Ron sighed and Hermione came over and kissed him  
  
"Finally! What took you so long?" He asked  
  
"I wanted to get all my work done." she said  
  
"All's you do is work." He said as he ate  
  
"Guys please! I'm eating" Harry said  
  
"Sorry." Hermione said smiling at Harry  
  
"Come on, lets go someplace quieter." Ron said standing up and taking Hermione with him  
  
"Bye Harry." Hermione shouted over her shoulder and Harry waved  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kill them" Voldermort muttered as he left the torture chamber  
  
Oz and Scott Evil were still hanging but were barely alive. The death eaters were laughing as they went   
  
in for the kill. Oz and Scott Evil watched in horror and screamed as they jumped at them.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile Dumbdore was doing all he could to find Scott Evil and Oz but nothing was helping.   
  
"Voldermort must of done a spell." he said sounding annoyed. "Do you want us to go out and look for  
  
them?" Nelly asked "No. I can't risk having anything happening to you too." Dumbldore said "Are you  
  
sure? We wouldn't mind." P-diddy said.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Well, then if you need us we'll be in our rooms." Nelly said  
  
"ok." Dumbldore said  
  
When they left Dumbldore quickly went back to work. "I must find them." he said "If I don't, all is   
  
lost."  
  
" 


	22. Final Battle Part I

Voldermort laughed as he went to Hogwarts. There was nothing no one could do. He was too   
  
powerful, now no one would be able to stop him. When arrived there he was suprised too see  
  
people out there, they seemed to be waiting for him. He looked at them all. There was Harry Potter  
  
(ew) he thought. Hermione Granger (mudblood) Dumbldore (muggle lover) Grongrell (uptight bitch)  
  
and Nelly and P-Diddy(Ooo good rappers. I need to get their autographs) He walked up to all of  
  
them and stared coldy into there eyes. "Are you prepared to DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he said  
  
laugh a weird shrieky laugh. Harry just rolled his eyes. Voldermort waved his wand in the air blocking  
  
out the sun. "And now its time for my faithful followers." Eveyone gasped excepting the death eaters   
  
but it wasn't them, it was vampires and Drusilla was leading the pact. "Good job." He said to her. "Is it  
  
time to play?" she asked "Not yet." he said smiling. He looked at DUmbldore and said." You idiot,   
  
you tried to stop me with those too lugheads, but I was to smart. My deatheaters are disposing of their  
  
bodies now." Dumbdlore looked looked stunned then sadness appeared on his face. "Many of people  
  
would of neither of thought of eggs to be so evil but I proved them wrong." A bunch of tiny eggs   
  
came from behind and jumped into each to create one humungous egg.  
  
"Thats one big omlette." Ron said  
  
"Ron! Your not suposed to be in her." Hermione shriked  
  
"I couldn't you leave you guys. We're in this together."  
  
"How sweet, you came to help your friends. You shall be the first to die."  
  
He nodded at the vampires and before anyone knew what was happening ROn was on their side and  
  
Druislla was bending down preparing to bite his neck 


	23. Final Battle Part II

Drusilla bit down on ROn's neck and he screamed in pain. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Druislla  
  
looked up and saw.......... OZ!!!!!!! and SCOTT EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!! "NOOOOOOOOo" voldermort  
  
screamed. "How did you escape? There was no way!" Scott and Oz looked at each other and  
  
laughed hystericly.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"We're going to die!" Scott whined  
  
Oz closed his eyes and waited but nothing happened. Then he heard a voice and his heart lept up  
  
with joy  
  
"You call that a getup? I mean come on! Even the master did better than that!"  
  
"Buffy!" Oz shouted "We're in here"  
  
He waited then a pretty blond girl came in. "Hey Oz!" She said then stopped "Uh......"  
  
"I'm Oz!" This is Scott" Oz said  
  
"Right........." BUffy said  
  
"Quick! Free us. We need to hurry! We don't even have the final weapon!" Oz said  
  
"Chill. I got it. Its in the car I rented." Buffy said  
  
Scott and Oz looked relived. Then Buffy freed them from our chains  
  
"I'll drive. Voldermort probaly going to Hogwarts." Oz said  
  
"Thats stupid." Buffy said  
  
"Which is why he would go there." Scott said  
  
"Yeah, hes liked tried to kill Harry Potter 8 million times and failed so..." Oz said  
  
"Huh, I see your point." Buffy said  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
"I'am not stupid." Voldermort shriked  
  
"Of course your not." Scott said reasurinly (sp?) then started to snicker  
  
"Can I kick some vampire butt now?" Buffy asked  
  
"Uh yeah sure." Oz said  
  
"Yes" Buffy shouted pumping her fist in the air then staked the nearest vampire. Drusilla dropped Ron  
  
and started screaming. "No no no. Your ruining it!" Then she started crying and ran into the   
  
forbiden forest. Meanwhile Buffy went on staking the vampires. Hermione ran over to ROn  
  
"Oh my little Ronnie darling! Are you ok?" she asked  
  
"I think so." he said  
  
Then they kissed and everyone (except Voldermort) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'ed  
  
"eeeeeeee the secret weapon!" SCott evil said  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot." Oz said  
  
Buffy had finished off the vampires and was dusting herself off  
  
"Didn't even break a nail!" she stated proudly.  
  
Voldermort waited for the secert weapon wondering what it could be but what they brought was  
  
something he would of never excepted.  
  
Oz and SCott prepared to put ear plugs in their ears  
  
"Um boys did you bring enough for all of us?" Dumbdlore asked nervously  
  
They looked at each other  
  
"Uh..........no."  
  
"Everyone plug your ears!" Dumbldore said  
  
Scott and Oz put the earplugs in and everyone but Voldermort plugged their ears. He just stared in   
  
horror. Then is started........................................... 


	24. Final Battle Part III

Then the thing opened its mouth and started to use it's horrible weapon........  
  
"Opps I did it again..."  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo." Voldermort shriked covering his ears, but it didn't work. Dumbldore and the others without earplugs were suffering as well  
  
Then Britney began dancing  
  
"Ahhhhhhh. Anything but that." He said tears streaming down his face  
  
The others were just as pained except Oz and Scott cause they had the earplugs and were smart enough to close their eyes.  
  
Then suddenly, one of the death eaters came and picked up a sword which just happened to be lying  
  
on the ground and swung it and cut off Britney's head. Voldermort sighed with relief  
  
"VAMPIRES ATTACK!" he shouted but nothing happened. He turned around and saw that  
  
Buffy had killed all the vampires  
  
"Uh.... UNTIL NEXT TIME!" Then he did a evil bad guy laugh but then nothing happened  
  
"Oh no my powers! I can't disappearte" Voldermort shriked  
  
"YOU CAN"T APPARTE OR DISPPERATE ON HOGWARTS GROUNDS!" Herminoe yelled angrily  
  
"Oh,well then...woshakaplaonyieas!" ANd two broomsticks appeared  
  
He and the death eater got on them and flew away, both laughing evily. Everyone watch them as they left. Then Profesor Snif'N SCracth stepped out  
  
"Its all my fault." she cried  
  
"What is." SNape asked  
  
"I....am really.....one...of...Voldermot's....DEATHEATERS! I was told to come here and pretend to fall in love with....and then assemble the vampires."  
  
"GASP!" everyone gasped  
  
Tears ran down her face. "Now I really do love you! But I do not deserve you! I am a horrible person and don't desrve to live." Then before anyone could stop her she took the sword and killed herself  
  
"Nooooooooooooo AOURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Snape screamed and knelt down beside her body and wept  
  
Everyone stared in silnce. Then Dumbdlore said. "We should get back in. Maybe theres something Madam Pomfey can do?"  
  
"No this is what she wanted." Snape said sadly. Then they all stood up (Snape was carrying Auora's Body) and started to walk into Hogwarts  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
They turned around and saw the giant evil egg!  
  
"Oh no!" they all said  
  
The evil egg laughed horribly  
  
"What a horrible laugh." ROn said to Harry in a whisper  
  
"Now, its time to finish what Voldermort started...... 


	25. Final Battle Part IV

They all stared at the egg. "How could we forget about it!" Hermione shouted  
  
"YOU ARE DOOMEEEDDDDDDD" The egg said with a laugh  
  
"I dont think so." Harry said  
  
"Oh your gonna stop me?" it said with another laugh  
  
"I always stop evil! IAM HARRY POTTER GODDAMNIT!"  
  
THen he pointed his wand at the sky and shouted ."GMdklisldkglsdkllj'lgklsd!"  
  
The egg just laughed. "That spell won't work on me! No matter how hott you make it I will survive because I..."  
  
Then they heard a large crack and the egg broke and was cooked into a nice tasty omlette  
  
Buffy came over and was holding a hammer.  
  
"Wow I never knew a hammer could break an egg!" Ron said  
  
Buffy ignored him cause she didn't really like him. Dumldore walked over to her  
  
"Thank you Buffy. You saved us." Then he turned to Harry. "And you too Harry, if it wasn't for that awesome spell!"  
  
He turned to all Hermione, ROn and Harry.  
  
"I am proud of all of you. "8 GAgilion points for each of you!"  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry jumped up happily  
  
"We won the cup again!" the shouted over and over again  
  
And so it ended happily for everyone. Everyone except Snape. His beloved Auroa was dead, and she had used him. Tears fell from his face.  
  
"I still love you." He said to her grave then got up and left.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow the year went by so quickly!" Hermione said  
  
"Yeah." Harry agreed as he looked out the train window  
  
"I miss Hogwarts already." Ron said  
  
Then they all smiled at each other as they thought of this past year. It was a crazy one with the eggs and everything. Then they clicked their glasses together cause thats what all the cool people did and made a toast.  
  
"I can't wait for next year!" Harry exclaimed  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!! :)   
  
Epilouge (SP?)  
  
Lance:I think they forget about us  
  
Justin: How many times are you gonna say that  
  
Lance looked at him  
  
Lance: I think they forgot about us  
  
Justin angrily got up and hit Lance in the face  
  
J.C: That wasn't very much  
  
Justin: Shut up  
  
Chris: hahahahahahaha  
  
Joey: We'll dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee here  
  
Chris: Hahahahahaha  
  
J.C: Stop laughing!  
  
Chris: hee hee hee  
  
Justin rolls his eyes.  
  
Justin: We'll just have to make this home  
  
All: YEAH!!!!!!  
  
ANd so they did.   
  
THE END! (For real this time) 


End file.
